Are You Nervous
by xRussianRoulettex
Summary: Xemnas, leader of Organization needs a way speed the development of Kingdom Hearts and strengthen the Organization. A elongated game of "are you nervous" and a low ranking member gives him his answer. XemnasXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Kingdom Hearts, every day you become stronger and grow with the hearts that we offer. However, your progress has been slow coming. What is it that you desire? I have filled you with my rage yet it seems that you refuse to quicken your augmentation," Xemnas lectured, His silver-gray hair shining in the moonlight.

"Maybe it is that you desire other's power. Powers that even I have little understanding of."

Xemnas's monolog was interrupted by the sound of a Corridor to Darkness opening. He turned around, expecting his intruder to be his number two, Saix but he was mistaken. A small girl, with her well known loosely fitting jacket and canine ears exited the portal. It was Dajex, No. XV. Dajex morphed out of the portal like a heartless. She was reluctant to approach the Superior.

"Superior, Saix requires your assistance in the Grey Area. He needs you to consult him about the trip to Halloween Town that you wish Roxas to go on," she said sheepishly.

"Oh does he now," he asked and then paused. "Dajex, may I ask you why your lover has not arrived on his own," Xemnas asked annoyed. He didn't like when lower ranks shared Kingdom Hearts' moonlight.

Dajex took a deep breath and shyly stepped back. She was terrified when Saix sent her up to The Alter of Naught for Xemnas. Ever since the two had become passionately involved, she had become a messenger for him, helping him with small tasks around the castle when he was busy. She honestly didn't mind for she knew it was hard for him to balance all of Xemnas's commands on his own. Currently, Saix was trying to find Demyx for recon duty and didn't have time to portal to Xemnas. She swallowed hard and spoke.

"He's looking for No. IX but he assured me that he'd be back before you arrived in the Gray Room," she replied nervously, trying to sound as professional as she could. She didn't want to look lowly to Xemnas. Xemnas, on the other hand, could see past the Amalgam's front. He noticed her ears were laid back, a sign of submission she often showed towards numbers VII and up. Though she was very meek, she was a useful tool to Xemnas for gathering information and collecting hearts.

"That is fine Dajex. Tell Saix that I will be there soon," he spoke.

Dajex bowed in respect and followed her show of submission with a "Yes, Number I." She then made a quick turn for the starts that led to the Gray Room for she still had no clue to operate a Corridor on her own. Xemnas, seeing her failed exit, questioned her.

"No. XV, why are you not using a Corridor? You know that is the standard procedure for entrances and exits between long distances?"

Dajex stopped dead in her tracks. The deep rumble that was Xemnas's voice vibrated deeply inside her. It was a commanding and highly frightening tone that all in the Organization secretly feared. She turned her head slowly and responded.

"Well, I have been having difficulty with the Corridors. The last time I used one I landed in the middle of the Pride Lands while the Hyenas were feeding so I was just going to walk back down the stairs," she quietly admitted, embarrassed of her utter failure. She looked towards the Superior expecting another long-winded lecture about how pathetic and insignificant she is to the Organization. The reaction she acquired form Xemnas was highly unexpected.

He said nothing, but he moved his hand and opened a Corridor behind him.

"Here, now get out of my sight. Let Saix know that I will be there shortly."

Dajex had a small party in her head. The theme was "Yay no lecture". However, she had to get past one minor obstacle, Xemnas.

Trying to keep her cool she held her head up and walked at a slow pace towards the tall Nobody. His figure was in shadow and only his sharp features showed with the contrasting hard shadows. His golden eyes were angrily fixed on the Amalgam as she made her slow approach. Still, seeing that he was in a generous mood, he let her take her time.

As Dajex approached she kept her gaze slyly fixed on the Superior and lost focus on her surroundings, which became a grave mistake. As she reached the final stair, she tripped and fell, however she did not fall on the ground. Her face was planted into a strong figure that broke her plummet to the floor. She mumbled a low "fuck my life" as she moved her head upward to meet the golden eyes of The Superior of the In-between. Her pupils dilated as she waited for he imminent punishment. No one ever got this close to Xemnas without facing the harsh consequences.

Xemnas stared calmly at the girl. He gently took his right hand a pushed against her away by her left shoulder. Dajex was stunned by fear but eventually moved away. There was a long silence and stare between the two. Xemnas was the one to break it.

"You are free to leave, Dajex," his voice forced its way into her ears.

Without a word Dajex entered the Corridor as quickly as she could. Xemnas watched the portal disappear and returned to admiring Kingdom Hearts.

"I believe I have found a way…" he whispered, grinning darkly.

Dajex returned to the Grey Area, still in disbelief that she was alive. The Superior wasn't as heartless as she had once thought. She felt a small smile play upon her lips as she recollected the moment on her head. His body was very firm, unlike her current fling. Though pleased with how her present relationship was, she felt emptiness when around Saix. When her and Saix were alone, Dajex constantly felt as if she was the only one there, and during their passionate interactions, she sometimes wished she were the only one. The Lunar Diviner was a shell, completely stripped of his emotions. He only wanted his heart, and Dajex made his body feel like it was still beating in his chest. Although the way he cooed sweet nothings in her ears made the Amalgam believe otherwise, that he did "care" for her. However, the truth was that he could not possess a heart no matter how much his carnal desires made him feel, and he knew this fact. Consequently, the way their fervent fires that burned in the bed kept them together, bound by lust and desire. But Dajex believed, in the intense moments of their love, that if they did have their hearts back, Isa and Jade could be happy together.

As if sent by the gods of irony, Saix entered the room while Dajex was lost in thought. He gazed upon her tiny childish body, guilty fanaticizing about her. Her beautiful form was outlined by the moonlight. Pondering his actions, he called her name as to get her attention; he had a few minutes to kill.

Dajex shook her head and her ears perked up. She caught Saix's glance and saw the immodest look in his eyes. Though slightly annoyed with his treatment of her, she knew that this was his way, and she could accept it. Besides, she had a few minutes to kill ;3.

Dajex wandered over to the Diviner cocking her head from side to side. Was it curiosity, or was it her playfully teasing Saix? Honestly, a little of both. She slyly took in his scent and licked her lips in anticipation. Saix cocked his eyebrow up vaguely in interest. She was but a few inches from the Diviner's body at this point, and Saix gave into his dominant nature. He gripped the Amalgam's waist, pulling her into his chest and placed his lips at the nape of her neck. He lightly showered her with kisses while keeping his grip strong on her hips. Dajex purred while letting out a satisfied sigh. She forgot why she ever doubted their relationship. Saix moved is lips up until they roughly connected with the Amalgam's. Dajex happily kissed back ignoring the rest of the world around them. Saix was in the same state of ecstasy and ignored the danger of getting caught in the act. In spite of this, it wouldn't be the first time. The couple frequently presented their actions in public areas.

Saix bit at the bottom of Dajex's lip wanting her to part them. Dajex complied and felt his tongue force it's way inside her small cavern, exploring the all too familiar territory. Though Dajex was known to fight, she felt like letting Saix have his fun. It felt too good to let him stop. His hands gripped her butt and Dajex grunted, pushing herself closer to the heated body that held her captive. She grinded her hips against his and, in an instinctive reaction, Saix carried Dajex to one of the nearby couches keeping his lips locked on hers. He placed her down and climbed on top of body, straddling her hips. He moved his hands to her zipper but his actions were soon interrupted by a deep voice that carried a mocking tone.

"So this is what my Second does in his spare time. I though I was working you too hard but apparently your exhaustion comes from another source."

Saix's head snapped up his eyes cutting at the Superior of the In-between who was giving the couple a disapproving yet interested look. Dajex's eyes were stricken with fear. How many times was Xemnas going to interrupt her day?

Saix gracefully dismounted his woman and faced Xemnas with his cold stare, acing as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. Dajex popped her head over the couch and laid her ears back as a sign of submission to Number I.

"Xemnas," Saix started, "I needed to review Number XIII's mission with you. There seems to be a formidable heartless in that area and we may need a higher rank to take the mission, that is if you want it done right."

Dajex was shocked at how well Saix could retract back to his cold uncaring nature, or perhaps, he never did change his character. Tension was high for Xemans was obviously displeased with his Second. She felt awkward in the presence of the two men and decided to slowly slip away as they discussed. As she entered the hallway to the bedchambers, she took a glance at the Nobodies. She saw Saix cold exterior standing stoically in the Grey Room. The moonlight from Kingdom Hearts highlighted his blue hair softly, making him appear darkly angelic. She smiled. He was worth the pain, for though he tried to stay loyal to his Nobody instincts, he still had his moments where his tormented aura changed.

As Dajex turned her head to walk away, the brilliant golden eyes of another caught her ruby ones. She saw a smile, evilly taunting her. For a brief moment she froze, paralyzed by the gaze. However, she calmly turned and walked away, acting as if Xemnas didn't give her a lustful smirk.

A few minutes later she reached her and Rhae's room. She slowly opened the door, hoping that Demyx didn't try to hide Pooh Bear's honey on the top of their door again. It took her a week to clean out of her hair. Once she opened the door she caught sight of her roommate Rhae who was sitting on the top bunk reading. Rhae looked over at her roommate who was still skeptical about walking in the room. She sighed and closed her book.

"Dajex, it's ok, there is no honey in the room," she said trying not to giggle.

"Well, I wanna be sure," Dajex retorted

"Dajex you will be fine. There is no honey in the room," she repeated.

"I hope you know that I don't trust you," she stated cautiously opening the door, keeping her head out of the doorway. She felt something on the top of the door shift and made a hasty retreat from the jar of honey that smashed on the floor. Demyx popped his head around the door with a saddened look upon his face. Rhae was on the bed laughing hysterically.

"Damn, I was hoping that it'd work again!" Demyx said disappointed.

"Demyx I told you she wouldn't fall for it twice! I mean she's not that stupid," Rhae stated, still laughing.

Dajex sat on the floor in a pitiful slump. She was already pretty agitated because of what happened at The Alter of Naught and the Grey Room. Though she wasn't the type to blow her general happy-happy joy-joy, she figured she had nothing to lose in a little bitch-fit.

"You bitches suck! Why the fuck would you do that Demyx? And Rhae I can't believe you were in on it too. I already had two run-ins with that bastard of a leader Xemnas. Seriously, he's the biggest cockblock I know! Rugh, I'm just so…" Dajex ranted but was interrupted by a deep and smooth voice. Demyx and Rhae stood in the doorway in awe before slowly shutting it. The Amalgam was on her own.

"A cockblock am I," the Superior questioned scowling at the lower ranking Nobody. His eyes burned into Dajex's skull and she was too scared to say anything. She couldn't even move for fear of the Superior taking her motions as an assault and ending her existence there.

"XV, stand up and face me," Xemnas's voice boomed. Dajex was shaking in fear and could not take to her feet quickly enough.

"XV, I said stand up and face me," Xemnas harshly repeated, firmly gripping the Amalgam's right arm. He squeezed firmly on her muscle causing Dajex to yep like a trapped coyote. He swung her around and changed his hand's position to her left shoulder still tightly gripping her.

Dajex felt the pain for his firm vice but remained silent. However, her whole body was shaking noticeably and Xemnas's presence made the pitiful woman look completely helpless. Xemnas removed his hand from her shoulder and continued speaking.

"Come with me to my office. We will discuss your behavior there," Xemnas commanded coldly. Dajex looked up at him and nodded. She figured this was going to be her last day in Organization XIII.

Xemnas led the way through that labyrinth that was the castle. He easily could have used a corridor to his office, but, being a master of manipulation, he let Dajex loom in his shadow as an added punishment. Dajex did her best to keep up with the Superior of the In-Between while staying silent for the entire trip. She kept her head low as to not get in any more trouble then she was. Eventually, Xemnas stopped at a large white double door adorned with two parallel Organization XIII symbols carved into the metal. Dajex made an abrupt stop for after a little while of walking she had spaced out and mentally wrote her last will and testament in her head. Xemnas slowly opened the doors and entered the dark room. Dajex followed Number I and squinted her eyes, trying to see where he had taken her. She heard a click and the room was lit up with a soft white light, much more dull then the Place Where Nothing Gathers. She saw Xemnas glide over behind a gray and white marble desk and take a seat on a chair. He stared intensely at the Amalgam for a few moments and then motioned for her to step forward towards the desk. Dajex complied reluctantly, staggering slightly during the first few steps. She wished to run far away out of the doors she entered previously.

Xemnas was eyeing her behavior closely, studying her meek and feeble appearance in front of him. Her canine-like ears were laid back as a sign of submission to her Alpha. At least she could show some respect. However, this didn't get her away from the danger. Xemnas was still agitated with Dajex's behavior.

"Number XV, The Amalgam Marauder, Dajex, I hope you understand why you are here," Xemnas started in his deep, smooth voice.

"Yes, Superior," she replied quietly turning her head away from him.

"The words you spoke of your Superior could be considered treasonous and furthermore, your actions with Number VII were also rather un-kosher. In addition you have still managed to used a Corridor correctly, which need I mind you is a basic necessity for a Nobody in the Organization to be able to do," he continued filling his voice with more agitation the further he went down on his list. Dajex was still contemplating on how calling Xemnas a cockblock was treasonous.

As Xemnas's dialog continued Dajex's focus became lost. Her mind began to wonder off into thoughts about how she wanted to get back quickly to Saix. She was still aroused from his earlier treatment of her body and could barley stand another minute in the presence of the elder Nobody. Her body was craving the icy touch of the Luna Diviner, his alluring disposition and his erotic scent. Her mind wandered on the thought of where his instincts would have taken touches, his lips, his groans, his…

"XV, are you listening," asked the Superior from across his desk. He golden eyes were fixed on the younger's frail form. Her eyes were glazes and she looked as if she was in a trance. They saw past the Superior and looked onward into a lost reality. Xemnas, thought annoyed that she was ignoring his lecture, became fascinated with her state and instead of scolding, stayed fixed on her shape, guilty engrossed in his current specimen. His golden amber eyes noticed the subtle changes in her demeanor. Her ears fell back slowly and her face began to turn a pale scarlet. Her breath became shallow and her small tongue began to slyly trace her top lip while her teeth bit at the bottom. Xemnas cocked his right brow. What is this…feeling? Something in him was reacting to Dajex's sudden physical alterations, something that drew him closer to the Amalgam. Intuitively and without a sound, he rose from his marble desk and silently glided toward the Amalgam taking in her young supple figure with hungry eyes.

Both of them remained in a dazed illusion of falsity. The two entities that meet alone in the confined spaced of the room, pulled closer to one another, one by keeping her alluring aura flowing into space and the other following the trail that was placed by the stationary body. Xemnas approached closer and closer with each passing second although time had seemed to stop. Once in range, he extended his arm out to her enchanted body not wanting to break the spell. His arm came down on her left shoulder lightly and the illusion was lifted. Dajex gave a light moan once her body felt the warm contact from another. Xemnas smirked at her reaction. It was pleasantly unexpected. However, when she looked towards the one who began to fulfill her fantasy, she realized it was not from the one she wished. She stood shocked and backed away. Did she really just moan in front of her Superior?

"Xemnas, uh I mean Superior, I'm so sorry. I just – I mean – that wasn't," she began to stammer but was interrupted by the silky vocals that belonged to Number I.

"It is alright, Dajex. You are dismissed," was all that Xemnas spoke.

After a pause from Dajex filled with disbelief she responded.

"Um, alright," she said, quickly leaving the room without another word.

The door slammed loudly and the tension dissipated. Xemnas stood there contemplating what had overcome his body. He was the elite, the top ranking Nobody, and yet Number XV had enthralled his body and mind to instinctively go to her without question. Is this what the others in the Organization felt when they were with her? Number XI, Marluxia, Number VII, Saix and now the highest rank himself. Dajex was moving up.

Xemnas kept pondering the experience. He replayed that soft, gentle moan that had escaped her small mouth in his mind. He could feel his lip curl as his body began to heat up in anxiety. This would not be the last time he would interrupt her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all :3! Sorry that I left you with a pretty intense cliff hanger in Chapter 1 but I'm still writing this story and was debating as to whether to upload this one in full. This story is one of many Chapters to come in the webcomic Organization-Failure. If you have ever read "50 Things Demyx is not Allowed to Do," that was written by my best friend Kiwi and we are working on the comic together on . Though the comic has not been completed we will be randomly uploading chapters that we have written out on FF as promos. So if you don't understand some terminology don't worry about it because it will be explained in the comic. I will fill you in on a few things to clear up any confusion for the rest of this story:

O-F is designed for both Kingdom Hearts fans and haters, so please try not to get offended if we deem the male members as being straight/gay/bi or if we make fun of a character someone loves (i.e. Xaldin, Xion and Vexen). We don't mean to hurt people's feelings/hate on characters.

Yes, we realize we are Mary-Sues for doing this. Do we care, nope :3! Marluxia, Saix and Xemnas are too sexy for me to pass up this opportunity :D (Axel and Demyx for Kiwi).

The two OCs are based on characters in other comics we are writing. Dajex = Jade from Wolf Song. Rhaelixia = Raeliah from Coyote's Creed.

Luxord is seen as a fatherly figure to Dajex and Rhaelixia.

Pixel = Xion. Two is company and Xion has, by popular demand, been seen as a Mary-Sue. Basically, we didn't want to overcrowd the Organization with estrogen XD!

Dajex is seen to be seen as a stupid slut. Rhae is to be seen as an oblivious virgin. Makes a great pair for a fancomic XD!

Dajex and Rhea live in the same room in a bunk bed while the rest of the Organization members have separate rooms. We came in too late to get out own rooms ;_;.

This is the second time that the gang has played Are You Nervous.

I think that explains everything for this story, just so you all aren't that confused XD! Hope you like the rest of this story!


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months in the Castle went by with complications for the Diviner and the Amalgam. For an unknown reason Saix and Dajex had split apart. The two had gotten into some major arguments over Saix's Berserk mode and how he felt that he could no longer control it around her. Every time they were intimately involved, the Luna Diviner had felt it reasonable to let his animalistic nature to intensify the heated passion of their lovemaking. Recently, Saix had become distant from Dajex and ignored her pleas for sex all together, and Dajex was very frustrated over this. This reason is why Round Two of the "Are You Nervous" Game had taken place. This time it was in the Grey Room.

Dajex, seeing that all the doors in room were closed, cleverly planned out the teams. Team One's Captain was Rhae and the team name was Ding, due to Pixel's input. As for Team two, which was captained by Dajex, decided to be called Tempted to Touch. Obviously, that was Xigbar's doing.

Both teams were fired up to play the game. Ding had lost the last game and wanted their revenge. The members of Ding this go around were Rhaelixia, Demyx, Xigbar and Pixel. Tempted to touch had an unfair advantage having Axel, Dajex and Luxord, along with Roxas as a tag along.

The rules were that same from the previous game: The team members took turns as the instigators and an empty bottle was spun by them. This bottle chooses the victim from the other team. The two members would then go in the middle of a circle formed by the remaining members. The Instigator would do their best to make the Victim uncomfortable by seductively touching them and asking if they were nervous. The first to call out that they were nervous was the loser. This also applied to team members. If a team member got nervous they were allowed to call out and their team would lose. Once a team claimed nervousness thirteen times, the other team wins.

"Well, who's gonna start us off," Demyx asked eagerly.

"Well, Demmy seeing that you're so excited you should start us off," Dajex prodded.

"Alright then," the Nocturne challenged back, picking up the empty bottle they had swiped from Twilight Town.

Dajex, Axel, Luxord and Roxas all sat in a circle and Demyx spun the bottle. He was hoping that it would land on Roxas, seeing that he gets nervous when the bottle comes close to him. However, his luck fell on the Gambler of Fate. The irony was flowing through Demyx's body. His gamble kept him far from breaking even.

"Oh, this will be interesting," Axel retorted cocking an eyebrow.

"Come on Demyx, see if you can make Luxy nervous," Dajex teased.

Luxord was not at all pleased with the outcome of this but remained quiet and sat in the middle of the spectators. Demyx sat next to him and proceeded with the game. He really wanted to win this time.

Demyx took his hand and placed it on Luxord's shoulder. "Are you nervous," he quietly stated.

Luxord cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. "No," he replied hastily.

Demyx paused then proceeded to move his hand to Luxord's chest. The same question with the same answer. Demyx moved his hand lower to Luxord's abs but at that point he couldn't take the pressure. "I'm nervous," went Demyx's squeaky voice.

"Awww, Demmy couldn't take the pressure," Dajex teased and continued, "Rhae, it's been two minutes and you're already down one."

"Shut up Dajex, this ain't over," Rhaelixia barked back.

"Then how 'bout you go next Rhae," Dajex questioned, challenging her roommate.

"Nah, it's you all's turn anyway," she stated handing the bottle to Axel.

"Hm, well alright. You know I like a challenge," he replied to his woman.

"Well, we know who Axel wants," Xigbar teased.

"Shut it, Xigbar! We know who you want too," Axel hastily replied while blushing. Dajex and Rhae gave each other the "Omg he's so cute" look and busted out in a girly giggle. The male on lookers just sighed and continues on with the game.

Axel spun the bottle in between the Ding members. The bottle spun rapidly and slowly fell upon the one member that Axel was uneasy around, Pixel. The gods of irony shined brilliantly upon them.

"Ok you know what, I'm nervous." Axel had admitted defeat before the trail had begun.

"Axel you sure? I mean, it can't be that bad," Dajex questioned.

"I'm sure Dajex, you'd get me makin' out with Xigbar before that thing."

"You raise a good point Ax. Whelp, no harm done. Its you guy's turn," Luxord interrupted, "Are you feelin' lucky Xigbar?"

Xigbar raised an eyebrow in interest while intently eyeing the Amalgam Marauder's exposed chest. "Hell yeah," he preached. Dajex on the other hand was a bit uncomfortable, but remembering the current matchups, she figure luck would be on her side.

Tempted to Touch formed their circle and Xigbar spun the bottle. All the men in the group were pretty unsure of themselves while Dajex sat calmly, bobbing her head from side to side. A short victory song was playing in her head to the tune of ring around the rosy.

_He's not gonna get me, he's not gonna get me, I paid the gods of irony, he's not gonna get me. _

The happy little tune played in her head as the bottle came to a halt, right in front of the happy hybrid. Dajex looked down in despair. She wanted her money back.

"Mmm, this is gonna be real fun," Xigbar said licking his lips. Dajex looked upon the seductive look of the older Nobody. Although she wanted to admit defeat to the Freeshooter before anything major went down, her pride got the better of her. She wasn't going to let him win, not in a clothed sex competition. She stood up to take her place in front of Xigbar and extended her hand under his chin.

"I bet it will be," she replied licking her lips in the same fashion.

Xigbar started off slow. He took his right hand and cupped Dajex's head, pulling her a few inches closer to his heated body.

"Are you nervous," he whispered.

Dajex smiled. "Is that the best you got," she questioned, challenging him to extend his touches further.

"Like hell it is," he cooed, placing his left hand around her waist.

"Are you nervous," he asked.

"I'm not feelin' it," she whispered in his ear, letting her breath trail his skin.

"Looks like I got a lively one," he said in response. He took his right hand from her chin and placed it on her outer thigh.

"This is getting pretty intense," Luxord uttered, slightly disturbed.

"You're telling me," Roxas responded. His face began to flush.

"That's what we get for letting the two sex fiends go at it. This is going to take a while," Axel stated rolling his eyes.

"Are ya nervous," Xigbar asked again.

"Are you kidding," Dajex replied in an annoyed tone.

"I see. I'll have to step up ma game a little then, love," Xigbar murmured, razing an eyebrow. He shifted his hand to her inner thigh, slowly stroking the area. Dajex let out a small grunt, mostly from shock that he'd pull out his moves so quickly. She turned her head away from his face for his eye was filled with perverted lust.

"heh heh, Are you nervous, babe," Xigbar asked thinking he had her trapped.

"N-no," Dajex replied looking down at the floor.

"Oh really," the Freeshooter responded. "How 'bout we speed up the pace?"

He took the hand he had on her waist and moved it to her breast, tenderly groping each one. He also sped his pace on her inner thigh. Dajex shut her eyes tightly. Her breath became more shallow and rapid. Moans that were slightly louder then the first began to escape her mouth.

"Are you nervous, Dajex?"

"Mmm-ngh, …no…" she responded, pitifully.

He licked at her exposed collarbone, speeding his hand motions.

"Are you nervous?"

"No-oh…"

He nipped at her neck, firmly gripping her thigh.

"Are ya nervous?"

She shook her head no while biting her lip.

He let his hot breath outline her lips. He saw her ears lay back. She wouldn't last much longer.

"Are you nervous," he asked again.

"…no…" she proclaimed, almost inaudible.

He kissed her, locking his lips firmly on hers. She kissed back fervently and he pulled away. He pressed his warmth against her, still fondling her frail body. He decided to mess with her a little for a little added fun. As his hands began to slip under her clothes he asked her.

"Are you aroused," he faintly whispered in her ear.

There was a silence in the room. The audience was in awe; they couldn't turn away from the sight before them.

"Yes," Dajex responded, kissing Xigbar again.

"Oh shit," Luxord exclaimed shifting his weight to become more comfortable. _"This might be considered incest but this is getting pretty hot," _he continued in his head.

Xigbar was a little surprised by the actions of his victim. He was pretty happy to have the object of his twisted affection giving into him, however. They could feel each other's heat and pressed their bodies as close as they could, rubbing and grinding. Xigbar fondled her seemingly innocent body, craving to take her as his own. His yearning for her elevated rapidly, as her lips softly nipped at his. He wanted more.

Slyly, he let his tongue slither out of his mouth and began to lick at Dajex's lips. She softly groaned, wondering as to whether she should let him in. Curiosity played upon her thoughts, and she let her mouth loosen a little. Xigbar felt the opportunity and shoved his slick muscle down into her wet cavern, ferociously searching for her tongue. Dajex took the initiative and pounced on his warm organ. She could taste his sweet saliva. Xigbar's hand was under her coat now, stroking her area from outside her pants. Dajex moaned in his name in his mouth while forcing her body on him. Xigbar responded by pushing her down on the floor, straddling her hips like a horse.

The two battled for dominance, guiltily enjoying each other's company. The rest of the members were not enjoying the sight, however. Roxas stared blankly at the couple, his innocent mind corrupted eternally, while Luxord gazed on in a guilt-ridden interest. Axel was ignoring the subject at hand and had started reading _Flamer's Monthly_. Demyx and Rhae clung onto each other for comfort. This image would be burned I their minds forever.

Just as Xigbar had lost interest in Dajex's mouth and moved down toward her chest, a velvety voice echoed in the room. The teams halted their game for they had just been given a technical fowl.

The Superior of the In-Between had been watching the members play their game for some time but had remained unnoticed because the center of attention was focused on Dajex and Xigbar's soft porn display.

"Is this what the Organization has come too? Having public displays of indecency when the missions are cleared," the Superior questioned.

"What's the matter Xemnas? Us Nobodies ain't allowed to have fun once in a while," Xigbar challenged, annoyed that his playtime had been interrupted.

"Oh, do you even know the concept of 'fun' Number II? You area a shell of your former self after all, a heartless shell," Xemnas retorted.

"Fuck the emotional shit will ya? I know I can't feel any emotions with this girl, but I do feel a lot of other things," Xigbar challenged. Seeing as he was Number II in rankings, he knew he was one of the few who could tell off Xemnas and get away with his life.

"Like what," Xemnas questioned annoyed with the Freeshooter's outburst.

"Well, how bout you play the game and find out."

Xemnas was appalled by the outburst from II, but decided this matter was not worth his time. He had more important things to work on concerning Kingdom Hearts.

"This game…" he started and then paused for he caught a look at the flustered Marauder sitting on the floor. Just like in his office those months earlier. He recalled why he had banned Saix from seeing this woman. She was nothing more in the Organization then a mere distraction from the reality that they did not possess hearts. And yet, Xigbar stated 'feeling' something other then emotion. What to do?

"… seems interesting," he finished coldly staring at Dajex. Dajex caught his blank start and froze in fear. She remembered those golden eyes.

"That settles it, Pix you're off our team so Xemnas can play," Xigbar stated. Pixel made a low ding sound and floated off down that hall. Xemnas walked over to an empty space next to Rhaelixia who proceeded to explain the rules of the game, all the while staring in the opposite direction of the Superior. She didn't like looking at him. Dajex had moved back over to her side but was stopped by a tug at her coat.

"No way babe, you're spinning it this time," Xigbar announced.

Dajex gave him an exasperated expression. "Why do I have to do it, Xig. I'm wiped."

"Because you're the only one who can take Xemnas on, besides look down," he whispered.

As it turns out, as Dajex was standing up she knocked the bottle and the nose landed right on Xemnas.

"That is a technical! I call time!" Dajex exclaimed.

"The ref made a bad call. You're on the line," Axel joked.

Dajex murmured under her breath as she reclaimed her throne. Xemnas gave a smug smile of content and sat in front of her.

Dajex eyed Xemnas. She was trying to read him, to see where he would be venerable so she could end this round quickly. Though she didn't want anything to do with Xemnas and wished to admit defeat, her pride wouldn't let her back down. She gazed upon his face with feral eyes, trying to find some form of intimidation. She extended her hand and placed it on his. "Are you nervous," she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so we ended with our female character Dajex about to start getting all touchy with the Superior of the In-Between. The question remains as to whether Xemnas is going to kill me or not for placing him in a totally out of character situation. Let's find out:_

_Recap__: "Dajex eyed Xemnas. She was trying to read him, to see where he would be venerable so she could end this round quickly. Though she didn't want anything to do with Xemnas and wished to admit defeat, her pride wouldn't let her back down. She gazed upon his face with feral eyes, trying to find some form of intimidation. She extended her hand and placed it on his. "Are you nervous," she asked" _

Xemnas felt the sudden warmth on his gloved hand but he didn't feel uncomfortable.

"No," he blandly replied.

Dajex started to stroke his hand tenderly.

"Are you nervous," she repeated.

Xemnas could feel his nerves tingle slightly. What was this…feeling…?

"No."

Dajex sat on her knees and placed her other hand on his expose skin around his collar, casually rapping his flesh.

"Are you nervous?"

The heat from her hand felt unusual to Xemnas. He had never experienced what Dajex was doing to his cold body; foreplay was the name of the game.

"No."

Dajex glared deeply into his amber eyes, moving her other hand to his side. She gently rubbed his figure with her fingertips. Xemnas remained still and calm. Dajex repeated the question.

"Are you nervous?"

Xemnas felt a sensation but remained void of emotion.

"No."

Dajex was becoming annoyed with her victim. She felt uneasy about touching her Superior in such a manor. Out of all the Organization members, Xemnas was the one she respected the most for he was the only member who had never given into her seductive ways, or so she thought. Still, Dajex was tired from the previous round and wanted to finish that one up before she was out of the mood. The next move shocked everyone in the room.

Dajex took both of her hands and placed them on Xemnas's shoulders pushing down the collar of his jacket, exposing his broad shoulders. She shifted her hips and straddled his groin, rubbing herself against him and letting out soft moans. She then took her right hand and slowly unzipped his jacket, just as an added bonus. She placed her head at the nape of his neck and asked again, hoping to get the reaction she wanted from Number I.

"Are you nervous," she cooed near his ear.

Xemnas was taken a little aback. This was the woman, or rather the girl, that had been in his office that many months ago. He could recall the moment vividly, intensely. The only reason that he had Saix forbidden to see her again is because he wanted Number XV all to himself. He did need her for his Kingdom Hearts plan, but who's to say he couldn't have a little 'fun' along the way, if he could comprehend the concept of fun that is.

"No," he replied abruptly.

Dajex was fed up with this annoyance. She could not let Xemnas win, not for the sake of her pride. She took her hands and began to run her fingers through his soft, silky silver hair. She shifted her body upwards until her face was in front of his. Slowly, predatorily, she leaned in until she was but a few millimeters from his lips. Dajex teased him with her breath.

"Are you nervous?" She whispered.

Xemnas could feel the warm body on his cold exterior. Her temptress ways were starting to take effect on his tense, unsatisfied body. He could smell the scent of her and almost taste her lips. Just one slight motion and she would be his. Kingdom Hearts would be complete…

"Oh fuck this! I'm nervous!" Axel shouted out.

Dajex quickly snapped her head back, still sitting on Xemnas's lap.

"You're what Axel," Dajex asked with poison in her voice and her eyebrow twitching. Dajex hates to lose.

"I said I'm nervous, and the reason that nobody else said so is because they were too busy putting themselves in Xemnas's position, minus Rhae who's over there hiding behind Demyx," Axel continued and turned to his best friend, "Yes, Roxas even you."

The young boy blushed and turned is head away. What else can you expect from a teenager?

Dajex sighed and removed herself from Xemnas's lap. After she detached herself, the Superior stood up, slowly, keeping his icy glare fixed on Dajex. His golden eyes were fixated upon the delicate Nobody before him. The other members stared in discomfort. They believed they were about to see bloodshed.

Suddenly, abruptly, Xemnas turned and opened a Corridor, brusquely leaving the room without a word. His plan for the development of Kingdom Hearts was almost completed.

Dajex gave him a quick glance as he left. Was that even considered a game? It almost seemed too 'real' to comprehend. Xemnas's icy body made her nerves pulse, prickling the parts of her body that came in contact with his. She bit her lip, as to counter act the sensation there. After a few moments of silence she spoke.

"So who's next?" she deviously asked.

The remaining Nobodies sat silently, glancing at each other. Dajex was a strange one indeed. After a few moments, the silence was interrupted.

"Well, I believe that I'm done for the night," Luxord stated to break the awkward silence.

"Me too. That was getting a little too heated for me, and that's saying something," Axel retorted, eyeing Dajex in disapproval. Dajex, however, was still dazed and confused about her encounter. Her skin still stung from her contact with Xemnas. She felt cold in those places but also warm. Her lips tingled as she remembered the final challenge. She was mere millimeters from the unknown or was it the in between? As a Nobody her emotion had been lost, but in turn, her sense of touch had seemed heightened. Every part of her body that had come in contact with the Superior started to burn, chill, tighten, expand, and yearn.

Dajex regained her composure. She slowly stood up and, without a sound, passed Axel.

"And just where to you think you're going, Dajex?" Axel questioned.

Dajex paused and turned her head.

"Well mother, I'm going to the kitchen. All of a sudden, I'm craving something salty. Maybe some nuts" she replied only to realize that that statement could be taken to completely wrong way. Axel's not a girl.

Xigbar, on cue, chimed in.

"I know of something you could eat to satisfy that craving," he interrupted wrapping his arm around her waist.

Dajex sighed and pushed him aside. As she was walking away she turned her head and stated.

"I'd rather have something harder then what you got, Xiggy."

There was no commentary from the Freeshooter.

Dajex brusquely made her way towards the kitchen. She was tired after her long night and wished to have enough time to tell Rhea about how much of a good kisser Xigbar is, just to get her back after the honey incident. She began to daydream to herself about the look on her roommate's face and as usual, her carefree and blissfully oblivious demeanor led her off course of her destination. After a few moments Dajex finally took a look around since she knew that she should have been eating by then. Once again, Dajex was lost in the castle.

"I think I should have taken the right that was the other right," She began to think. "Or is it the right of the left's North? Or was it the left's right's cousin at the bus stop that should have picked me up and dropped me off at the Marta Station that takes me to downtown Atlanta for the Ludacris concert? Well, I'm not shaking my money maker so I guess that I'm lost…wait what?"

Dajex was never the most focused Organization member.

"Oh I can't be lost again, but I swear somebody needs to make a map of this castle! Even in the game there's like four thousand rooms and you only get to go into one of them in 358/2. That was a rip off Square Enix."

She was also not the subtlest member.

The Amalgam, defeated by her utter failure, turned around and began to walk back the way she came. After a few steps she was stopped by a deep and smooth voice that cut the air around her.

"Do you now understand why it's important for a member to learn how to use corridors?"

Dajex turned around and to her surprise, saw Xemnas standing a few feet behind her. Before she could question him, he continued his monolog.

"If you could perform your Nobody duties properly you would be able to warp yourself to your destination rather then wander into parts of the castle that you have no business being in. Here," Xemans continued shifting his hand and opening a Corridor behind himself. "This will take you where you need to be."

Dajex was stunned and surprised at Xemnas's willingness to aid her. In spite of her reluctance, she gracefully waltzed past the Superior and entered the portal to where she "needed to be." All the while, Xemnas's intensely dark glare was slyly fixed upon the Amalgam. A new game had begun.

Dajex quickly scurried through the Corridor, not that she was in a hurry; she was just ready to get some food.

"_Xemnas must know me better then I thought. How was he able to know that I needed to be in the kitchen,"_ she thought to herself as she passed though the portal._ "I wonder if he's a mind reader, or maybe he's psychic and can tell me if I want to eat waffles or bacon tomorrow. Yum, bacon. Wait, bacon looks like Beggin' Strips. Eww dog food flavored bacon. Oh wait, there's the exit," _she thought looking towards the dark Corridor in front of her.

(Author's Note: Yes it is really hard to write dialog for Dajex because she is so utterly random. I apologies for any loss of brain cells during your reading of this Chapter) 

"Kitchen here I come," she stated while exiting. She peaked her head in the room, but the light in there was so bright that Dajex could hardly make out where she was. She continued to walk foreword shielding her eyes with the loose end of her cloak's sleeve. Unintentionally, she bumped into something hard and cold at her waistline. She took her free hand and touched the surface of the object assuming it was the dining room table. It was only until her hands ran across a stack of papers the she knew she was not in the kitchen.

She slowly removed she sleeve from her eyes and tried to adjust her vision so the she would be able to see where she was. After a few minutes, she was able to recognize the room, the room that she had been in once before, Xemnas's office. She thought she needed to be in the kitchen, but she assumed that Xemnas decided to give her yet another long, grueling lecture about how she needs to learn how to use Corridors. She heard the Corridor close behind her, and she turned around; her eyes met with the eyes of another.

Xemnas's intimidating figure loomed in front of the girl. His figure cast a hard shadow, completely covering her form. Dajex sighed and laid her ears back and she waited patiently for Xemnas to speak. She figured she was going to be there for a while.

After a few moments of silence, Dajex became uneasy about being alone in the room with him. She kept pondering why he had yet to speak. Though she didn't want to be rude and piss Xemnas off, she really did not enjoy the silent treatment. She began to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the deep, alluring voice of the Superior.

"I assume that you are wondering why you need to be here, XV," he projected towards her.

"Well, I guess that you brought me here to talk to me about how I need to learn to pay attention as to where I'm going or how I still have failed to use a corridor," she replied with the sound of concern in her voice.

Xemnas still hovered over her, but gradually, his demeanor began to change. Dajex watched in dismay as the uncaring and evil expression that was usually adorned upon the Superiors hard face was altered, altered to a dark and terrifying grin. His pupils dilated simultaneously and Dajex looked at the transformation curiously but also skittishly. She didn't know what to expect from the usually calm and rash Superior. Xemnas continued the conversation.

"I did not bring you here for your incapability to handle a Corridor," Xemnas stated walking closer toward the Amalgam. Dajex instinctively backed up, only to be blocked by the desk behind her.

She wanted to run, to escape the danger in front of her, but she was trapped. With Xemnas blocking the only exit she could use, she did all she could do: question him. She summoned up the nerve to speak as Xemnas closed in on her

"Then why do I need to be here, Superior?"

Xemnas abruptly stopped his gait and raised his right hand. He took his thumb and forefinger and placed them under Dajex's chin. Dajex felt the cold leather from his glove press into her skin as he raised her head until her ruby eyes met his.

"You are here because we need to finish to finish our game."

_Boom! Another chapter in the bag, I guess you can see where this is going ;3. I'm gonna have fun writing the next chapter, if I can summon up the nerve to write it this is. Well, it's been a fun project I can tell you that. Expect more from me soon! _


	5. Chapter 5

"Our game," Dajex questioned quietly.

"Yes. As I am the leader of this Organization, I cannot allow myself to submit to the will of lower ranks. I need to determine a victor of the challenge, or else I will be seen as unfit to lead," Xemnas responded.

Dajex smelled a rat. She gazed deeply into her Superior's eyes mesmerized by the intensity of his golden spheres. However, no matter how deeply she stared into them, she couldn't make out anything. Xemnas's power over nothing made this a deadly situation for the young girl. She couldn't read "nothing", nor see it, nor control it. Though her pride and determination was strong, Dajex knew instinctively that she would never be able to win this game against The Superior of the In-between.

Xemnas stood firmly in place, completely overshadowing the Amalgam's small form. His all-seeing eyes captured every motion she made. Only the slightest gestures of his body completely subdued her to his will. Her small voice in of itself was enough to drive the Superior to further his touches, strokes and actions. He could only imagine what she would do if he took each motion further.

"Superior I ca-," but her words were hushed. Dajex felt Xemnas's strong hand shift up to her left cheek. The cold, smooth leather brushed lightly against the Amalgam's sensitive skin. She quickly shut her eyes, trying to get a more forceful sensation. Strangely enough, Dajex felt her entire body being to tense. By the slightest, sensual motions, the Superior could control her entire being. Dajex could feel a slight pleasurable sensation slowly tide through her body; one moment the feeling was intense and the next it subsided. She could feel her lip quiver, wanting to vocalize to her captor. A Nobody with this much power, this much influence with the slightest actions, was what Dajex craved since she had become a part of Organization XIII.

Dajex, after a few moments, opened her eyes and continued.

"Superior, I believe I will be the first to make you seem as weak," Dajex replied smoothly, staring straight into his eyes while slightly licking her top lip.

Xemnas was intrigued by the Amalgam's sudden change of atmosphere. Each time the two had been alone, Dajex's temperament would slowly but suddenly shift to something more alluring to the Superior. Dajex, in general, was not a very dominant or serious Nobody and was usually described as the female version of Demyx. However, in high-tension situations, the Amalgam's vibe was coaxed to another separate personality. This estranged behavior is what Xemnas wanted to study. A Nobody was unable to feel and only able to mimic what the Somebody was able to do. Dajex, on the other hand, seemed to not mimic but deceive others by acting the way she did until the situation called for a change of mood. A Nobody with separate personalities, Xemnas believed, was as valuable as Roxas and the Puppet in the development of Kingdom Hearts.

"We shall see," Xemnas coldly stated, removing his hand from her cheek.

The Superior took his body and strolled away from the Amalgam. He came to rest on the chair behind his desk and sat down. Dajex had followed his motions cautiously and intensely gazed at his figure.

Xemnas's evil smile had arisen as his eyes took in the supple body of the Nobody in front of him. Dajex played his game as well, curiously cocking her head from side to side.

"Well XV, I'm waiting," Xemnas challenged.

Dajex placed her right hand on top of the desk and trailed it behind herself as she prowled upon her victim. She was willing to do anything to win against this man for the victory would only be made sweeter by the fact that Xemnas was the highest rank she could challenge. She reached her target and began her assault.

Dajex took her right hand and gently placed it on the Superior's exposed neck, lightly rubbing the area. She leaned forward and asked,

"Are you nervous?"

Xemnas felt the light and loving caress of the Amalgam, but he was not impressed with her effort.

"No," he blankly replied.

"Oh, then let me quicken the pace," Dajex cooed.

Dajex took her free hand and placed it on Xemnas's exposed shoulder. She took her other hand in the same fashion and began to firmly massage Xemnas's broad shoulders. She then pressed her chest against his back and whispered in his ear.

"Are you nervous?"

Xemnas's body began to warm in the areas where the Amalgam's body brushed. He felt her hot breath against his ear but did not seem to be discomforted.

"No," he replied in a similar fashion as the first.

After hearing the unwelcomed answer, Dajex decided to step up her game. She took her teeth and began to nibble on Xemnas's ear while making small moans from time to time. She had taken her hands and unzipped his jacket a little, exposing his collarbone and top part of his broad torso. As an added measure, she licked at the back of his neck and ear from time to time. After an unusually extended moment, Dajex finally remembered to ask.

"Are you nervous?"

Xemnas could feel the girl's every motion on his moribund body. Her nips and licks made his skin tense, a feeling that the Superior was unaware could happen to a Nobody.

_"Interesting, Nothings cannot feel emotions, but we are able to feel physical sensations,"_ he documented to himself.

"No, I do not feel nervous, I do not 'feel' at all," was his reply.

_"Oh fuck this shit,"_ Dajex thought to herself. She removed herself from Xemnas and waltzed in between the Superior and the desk. She took her arms and placed them back on Xemnas's shoulders while positioning herself until she sat on his groin, straddling him as she did during round one earlier in the day.

"Are you nervous," she asked while slowly grinding against him.

Xemnas could feel the small presence upon him. The warm, sinuous maiden's body was completely within the Superior's firm grasp. She was under his authority now.

"No," he replied with his evil grin upon his face.

Dajex was at her wits end. She was entirely out of options at this point. The girl suddenly realized, more then ever, that she could not control her victim unless she took excessive measures. She took her body, pressed it against the Superior and wrapped her arms around his neck. She allowed her fingers to become entangled in his long, silky hair and, like before, she inched her way until her lips were but millimeters away from his. She let her breath trail his untouched orifice and asked once again.

"Are you – ngh!" she started but was blocked by a warm and truly desired entity.

Dajex felt a cold presence at the back of her neck, gripping her head and roughly playing with the hair. A similar feeling object was tightly wrapped around her waist, preventing her to move anywhere but forward. The most unusual sensation was at her lips. They were being firmly pressed against by another's. The warm sensation at her mouth enticed her body and she pushed herself harder against her victim. Dajex wanted to deny what was happening to her at that moment, for it was highly out of character for her Superior to be acting in such a manor. However, Dajex was enjoying this new sensation too much to want to ruin the moment with logic.

Dajex could feel her lips tingle, as they stayed connected to the Superior's. Each small motion and quiver seemed to be amplified tremendously because of her close proximity with Xemnas. Each motion, each breath, each push was all intensely heightened. She let her arms fully wrap around Xemnas's neck as to bring her closer to his body. Xemnas had responded by tightening the grip around her waist, causing Dajex to grind against his member. She moaned lightly and Xemnas took his opportunity.

Forcefully, Xemnas shoved his tongue inside the Amalgam's small mouth, searching ferociously for her muscle. Dajex complied shyly, allowing Xemnas to take full control over her. His tongue rolled over hers and massaged the inside of her mouth, tasting everything it came across. Dajex continued to moan at the intense pleasure she felt inside her mouth. She took some initiative in pushing her muscle against the invading one, tying hers with his from time to time. Each slick motion felt more then pleasurable to the Amalgam, but all good things must come to an end.

Xemnas retracted his tongue and Dajex opened her clouded eyes. Xemnas's arms were still firmly in place as were hers around him. The couple sat conjoined and enjoyed each other's warmth. After a few moments of silence, Dajex spoke.

"Superior, what…what was that for? It felt strange to me, that sensation. Xemnas mph!" Her mouth was silenced again. His cold lips made the girl quiver and yet she wanted more, so much more from her Superior. She rubbed her body against his, wanting to deepen the kiss and provoke the aroused male. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her as his hands explored other parts of her body. As his right hand reached the small of her back she moaned his name in his mouth.

Xemnas pulled his locked lips away and took them to nape of her neck. He sucked gently at her skin letting his teeth graze lightly upon it. Dajex threw her head back in elation and allowed Xemnas more access to he body. His hands rubbed up and down her body and found their way to her zipper.

Xemnas gently wrapped around the zipper pull and began to pull down the cold piece of metal. His other hand had wrapped itself around her waist as his lips and tongue traced her collarbone leaving a cold wet sensation wherever they touched. Dajex pushed her body closer to the dominant Nobody and moaned his name. She wanted to prod his motives further and thankfully got the reaction she wanted.

Xemnas responded to her nudges. He took his hands and gripped her ass. He then lifted her body up from his lap and his body from the chair. He guided her over to the desk and placed her form upon it, all the while still kissing her neck. Dajex clawed at his back and whimpered as his nips slowly turned to ferocious bites and pinches. A small drop of blood ran down her neck.

"Superior, please, don't tease me like this, mngh."

His lips silenced her words.

The couple's bodies were burning for each other, but Xemnas wanted to keep this game in overtime for as long as he could hold. However, the desires that his body ached for were becoming too great for his control. He couldn't contain his needs any longer.

The Superior wanted to explore Dajex's body further. Slowly, seductively, he took his hands and lightly traced the outer figure of her body. Dajex felt the sensation and pushed herself closer into the heated kiss. Xemnas's fingertips wandered up to her coat's zipper and further exposed the Amalgam's tanned body. Dajex felt the cold air caress he skin and shivered, pulling herself out of the kiss. The Superior now continued his assault.

He took his lips back down the Amalgam's neck but only momentarily. His lips began to float above the girl's bare flesh and placed soft sensations of pleasure once they decided to land. Dajex moaned at the tenderness of Xemnas's light touches. A man of such high caliber had such a gentle hand. The warmth, the pressure, the heat that she had expected from the leader was fully over guessed. Dajex knew this feeling in a time long past. The memories of her Somebody past swelled into the clouded mind.

A man, no a young man stood in front of her former self. Pale, thin, and meek he was. He kissed the woman before him with a force unlike the female had known before. Dajex's memory retracted.

"Is this what love is?" she pondered to herself as Xemans nipped at her more violently.

* * *

_And we end on that lovely note :3. I apologize, I've been having a lot of trouble with writing the actual sex scene the way I want it to be. I really want this one to stand out so it may be a while before I post the last chapter for the sake of lack of time and writer's block D:! Still, I hope you all enjoy and keep reading the story :3. I'll try to have a new chapter next month!_


	6. Please Read

Hey people!

First off I wanted to apologies about how long this update is taking. I haven't been in a Kingdom Hearts mood since my best friend went to college and I've been stuck here in high school. There aren't that many fans of KH at my school so there is no body to really get my pumped into writing the rest of "Are You Nervous". I've tried playing BBS and KH2 to get me more excited but it only works for a short time :/…

I'm also working on college applications so most of my free writing time has been dedicated to essays, leaving me very little time to write on my own.

So, I once again, apologies for the delay, but this is a side note to let you know that this story WILL be updated. I have not abandoned the project in any way so no worries, just bare with me for a bit as I get my life together.

Thank you!


	7. Teaser!

You guys deserve it after being so patient with me over the past few months :)! To be honest, this is one of 6 pages of foreplay and I still haven't written the sex scene yet XD! It just has to come to me when I'm in a writing mood and the stories I write are never good when I force them out :). So enjoy this snippet of Chapter 6 which should be the last chapter of Are You Nervous. We shall see ;3! Oh, btw, I've been reading a few erotic novels to help me out with the writing. I recommend the book "Corralled" if you are looking for a really good read!

Dajex could barley stand this torture. She could feel his warm exterior pressing against her bare skin. The contact burned her. She felt herself getting wet from his actions and tried to hold back her moans as long as she could. She wanted to assert herself for as long as she could withstand.

Suddenly but smoothly, Dajex felt his muscular arms reach behind her. His fingers ticked her back. After a few moments of fighting, Xemnas had unhooked and removed her bra. He pushed her down onto the cold top of his desk and pinned her shoulders. She wouldn't be able to escape him now.

The contact to the desk made Dajex's nipples harden while Xemnas's lips started to make her cringe and beg for him. She called out his name softly and regained a much-wanted reaction.

Xemnas took her lips with his, then her neck, then her breasts. He teased her with his hot breath as he fondled her nipples with his hands. Taking a firm grip on one he gently began to suck and bite, switching attention to her other breast from time to time. Dajex felt so helpless in his presents. His strong body had her pinned and completely submissive to his actions. As he bit harder, she squeezed her legs together and bit her lip. She wanted to say his name again, she wanted to scream it out for all the Organization to hear, but she decided to save that coaxing until later.

Xemnas grew tired of her breasts and decided to travel further south. He didn't kiss but instead let his lips trail down her body. It made Dajex shudder as she felt the tingle of his lips made contact upon her vulnerable flesh. Xemnas reached his destination and removed her coat, leaving her in nothing but a black thong. He smirked.

"Did you put these on for me," he asked trying to tease her.

Dajex shook her head no.

"Then who were these for," he continued, slightly annoyed and slightly curious.

Dajex flushed. She'd been caught.

"Number 2, sir," she stated formally although they had cut the formalities a long time before.

"I don't believe that he will be seeing these tonight," he cooed ripping them off of her. Xemnas stared down at her heat. It was pretty well lubricated from his previous attack on her body. Dajex tensed herself, craving what was to come. She figured that it would be her fairly soon.

Xemnas took his forefinger and ran it down her clit. Dajex grunted slightly and bit her lip. He was very pleased with the Amalgam's excited response. His erection throbbed in his pants.

He lowered his head right in front of the Amalgam's womanhood and spread her legs further apart. He preyed upon his catch for a moment, taunting it, before talking the tip of his tongue and slowly started to eat her out. Dajex arched her back as much as she could from the desk grunting and moaning as she felt the Superior taste her juices. He freely roamed around her area, laying claim to every part of her pussy. Dajex let out a soft moan and a few hard breaths. Her eyes shut tight and her body in rapture.

Still entertained by her compliance, Xemnas started so lap at her more forcefully, tasting all of her succulent sap. With each thrust of his tongue, Dajex tensed. She could hardly stand the attention to her region. She could feel his teeth on her bud. He took the smallest bites at it, still using his tongue in other areas and dipping it into her cavern. Dajex couldn't take the pressure any longer. She had to say it, just once for now.

"Xemnas …oh…" she mouthed out with heavy breaths and misty eyes.

The angelic sound reached Xemnas's ears and provoked him to go deeper, harder and faster with his tongue. He furiously sucked at her as if the liquids she was creating were the elixir to life. Dajex bucked her hips against him until she finally came, screaming Xemnas's name as loud as she could before slumping down on the desk. Xemnas pulled away for a moment and gazed upon her body. He felt his hard-on painfully throb in his pants just from the sight of her. He went back down on her to clean up, as waves of pleasure ebbed throughout Dajex's entire body.


	8. Chapter 8

It's finally here guys :D! The last Chapter of "Are You Nervous?" Enjoy :3

* * *

The top part of her body was exposed to Xemnas as he pressed his chest against hers. Only her bra remained. She could feel the cold, black leather of his Organization coat press against her, gripping at the exposed parts of her body. Xemnas then picked her up from his chair and sat her down on his desk, shoving off papers, pens and mission assignments down onto the floor. He took his lips away from her and let his eyes wander upon the flustered Nobody. Her breathing was rapid and heavy and her eyes were clouded with lust, begging more from her Superior. As he went back in for another session, her hand stopped him on his still clothed chest, pushing against his advance.

"I'm not letting you touch me with that on," Dajex purred.

Xemnas smiled.

"Then remove it yourself."

Dajex complied with his request. She leaned foreword and kissed his lips, neck, collarbone and finally got to the zipper. She took it in her mouth and pulled it down slowly with her teeth watching the golden eyes of the Superior. As soon as she made it to his waist she stopped simultaneously noticing the bulge below her.

"Oh, you're not going to finish," Xemnas challenged.

Dajex smiled.

"I don't want to rush this. I have a few hours to kill and I plan to spend all that time here, Superior."

"If that is what you desire, Dajex, then by all means stay," Xemnas replied firmly pulling her back up to kiss her neck.

Dajex could barley stand this torture. She could feel his warm exterior pressing against her bare skin. The contact burned her. She felt herself getting wet from his actions and tried to hold back her moans as long as she could. She wanted to assert herself for as long as she could withstand.

Suddenly but smoothly, Dajex felt his muscular arms reach behind her. His fingers ticked her back. After a few moments of fighting, Xemnas had unhooked and removed her bra. He pushed her down onto the cold top of his desk and pinned her shoulders. She wouldn't be able to escape him now.

The contact to the cold desk made Dajex's nipples harden while Xemnas's lips started to make her cringe and beg for him. She called out his name softly and regained a much-wanted reaction.

Xemnas took her lips with his, then her neck, and then her breasts. He teased her with his hot breath as he fondled her nipples with his hands. Taking a firm grip on one he gently began to suck and bite, switching attention to her other breast from time to time. Dajex felt so helpless in his presence. His strong body had her pinned and completely submissive to his actions. As he bit harder, she squeezed her legs together and bit her lip. She wanted to say his name again, she wanted to scream it out for all the Organization to hear, but she decided to save that coaxing until later.

Xemnas grew tired of her breasts and decided to travel further south. He didn't kiss but instead let his lips trail down her body. It made Dajex shudder as she felt the tingle of his lips made contact upon her vulnerable flesh. Xemnas reached his destination and removed her coat, leaving her in nothing but a black thong. He smirked.

"Did you put this on for me," he asked trying to tease her.

Dajex shook her head no.

"Then who were these for," he continued, slightly annoyed and slightly curious.

Dajex flushed. She had been caught.

"Number 2, sir," she stated formally although they had cut the formalities a long time before.

"I don't believe that he will be seeing these tonight," he cooed ripping them off of her. Xemnas stared down at her heat. It was pretty well lubricated from his previous attack on her body. Dajex tensed herself, craving what was to come. She figured that it would be her fairly soon.

Xemnas took his forefinger and ran it down her clit. Dajex grunted slightly and bit her lip. He was very pleased with the Amalgam's excited response. His erection throbbed in his pants.

He lowered his head right in front of the Amalgam's womanhood and spread her legs further apart. He preyed upon his catch for a moment, taunting it, before talking the tip of his tongue and slowly started to dine on his prey. Dajex arched her back as much as she could from the desk grunting and moaning as she felt the Superior taste her juices. He freely roamed around her area, laying claim to every part of her delicate flower. Dajex let out a soft moan and a few hard breaths. Her eyes shut tight and her body in rapture.

Still entertained by her compliance, Xemnas started so lap at her more forcefully, tasting all of her succulent sap. With each thrust of his tongue, Dajex tensed. She could hardly stand the attention to her region. She could feel his teeth on her bud. He took the smallest bites at it, still using his tongue in other areas and dipping it into her cavern. Dajex couldn't take the pressure any longer. She had to say it, just once for now.

"Xemnas …oh…" she mouthed out with heavy breaths and misty eyes.

The angelic sound reached Xemnas's ears and provoked him to go deeper, harder and faster with his tongue. He furiously sucked at her as if the liquids she was creating were the elixir to life. Dajex bucked her hips against him until she finally came, screaming Xemnas's name as loud as she could before slumping down on the desk. Xemnas pulled away for a moment and gazed upon her body. He felt his hard-on painfully throb in his pants just from the sight of her. He went back down on her to clean up, as waves of pleasure ebbed throughout Dajex's entire body.

Once finished, Xemnas lifted his hand to her face and cupped it. Dajex nuzzled her head into his hand and opened her eyes. She gazed upon Xemnas's body, contemplating. Curiosity got the better of her. She pushed herself up and nipped at his ear. She whispered softly to him.

"I guess I should return the favor," she cooed pushing her body up and kissed him again.

She let her lips and breath wander upon his hard exterior, preparing him for what was to come. Little did she know he was more then ready. She took her small hands and pushed against his chest.

"Lie down," she commanded lustfully. Without a word he complied, placing his body in the same position Dajex was in. The Superior submitted himself to her. Dajex climbed atop his form and straddled his hips, grinding her heat on his trapped cock. She could feel it twitch, wanting release from its prison. Xemnas let out a moan and tensed his body. He wanted to take her then, pounding her until words couldn't form in her mouth, but he decided to let her have this moment. He could redeem himself with ease after she was done playing with him.

Dajex pressed herself against Xemnas's heated body and rubbed against it. She took her mouth to kiss, lick, bite, and suck all the way down to his pants. She sat up and placed her hands on his inner thigh. She gently caressed him with her fingers and moved up to his groin. She could hear his breath become more sporadic as her hands pressed against his concealed erection. She let her fingers slip around the pull of his zipper and slowly pulled down, revealing his tremendous hard-on. Dajex was a bit shocked at first. She didn't realize that Xemnas had another reason as to why he was Superior. She blushed.

Xemnas saw that she stalled her actions. He was amused that his member could intimidate her. He teased her.

"Were you expecting something different, Dajex?"

"I just wasn't expecting it to be this…big," she admitted.

Xemnas chuckled at her response.

"It's all for you, Dajex. Every inch is all for you. Now, go on and enjoy it," he cooed. Xemnas wanted her to get on with it. His member was pulsing with tension and he couldn't take the pressure any longer. Dajex took the time to examine him for a bit longer. She moved her lips almost to the tip. She the whispered, teasing his sensitive skin with her breath.

"Yes, Superior," Dajex moaned before sucking the head gently, tasting the pre-cum that sat atop it. "Just like sea salt ice-cream," she thought.

Xemnas groaned. He had waited long enough for this moment. All of this planning just for his little experiment. He documented his findings to himself. His body burned, his skin tingled, his breath was uncontrollable, but there was still an empty feeling in his chest. His heart was not being returned to his body because of her actions, it only had the illusion of it returning. The body was in such a state of lustful need that the lust took on a fake emotional effect. He could feel what the girl was doing to his body, but he couldn't feel emotion towards her. Still, this illusion was a damn good illusion if it was able to fool his Second. He had the data required to conclude his experiment now, but his test subject was so enthusiastic that he decided to do a few more trials.

Dajex was slowly licking the underside of his member and moved back up to the head. She placed her mouth around it and began to bob her head up and down the shaft still using her tongue on the base. Xemnas groaned feeling the slick, smooth orifice rub around his erection. He took his hands and wrapped them around Dajex's head, shoving her down faster and deeper then she had anticipated. Dajex grunted a bit but suffered through the aggression. She could feel the head slipping down her throat. She had never had one go this deep down.

Xemnas was dripping a cold sweat. He was having trouble breathing correctly and his chest felt heavy. His abs convulsed as he could feel his body wanting release, wanting to feel the pleasure spread throughout his body. He gripped Dajex's hair tighter and rammed himself inside her. Dajex clawed his legs when she felt him slam into her mouth and groaned. It was a sickening and yet arousing sensation. She was being used, but she loved the feeling of having no control. She could feel the hard flesh slip down her throat, pulsing and convulsing. She guilty moaned with anticipation, wanting the feeling of Xemnas's come slipping down her gullet. She started to suck him the best she could as Xemnas's pace grew inhumanly fast. After a few seconds of ruthless pounding, Xemnas slammed himself inside the Amalgam and released his seed into her. Dajex felt the warm liquid drain into her and sighed happily. Dajex was more then happy to please her Superior.

Xemnas pulled out of her and fell back on his chair. He closed his eyes and took a moment to relax. He used up more energy then he originally thought. Dajex was still sitting on the deck, catching her breath. She was tired, on the verge of collapsing, but her body wanted more. She wanted to feel him inside of her, pounding her, slamming her, making her feel like a woman. Making her submit to his power and beg for him to satisfy her needs. She wanted him to force her to plead.

Xemnas opened his eyes and looked upon Dajex's tired body. Her eyes were burning with lust though her body seemed drained. Still he could tell she desired more, and he had no reason to deny her.

"XV, aren't you going to clean up your mess," Xemnas asked seductively glaring at her.

Dajex smiled. "Of course, my Superior."

She slid off the desk and prowled over to his member. She took her tongue and slowly licked across it, sucking up any excess come left upon the skin.

Xemnas groaned at her actions and his manhood began to stiffen. His fires were igniting once more, and his drive was kicking in. He lay back to enjoy the Amalgam's enthusiasm and groaned as his erection formed once more. His manhood was tense. He wanted another go at Dajex, only this time he would be enjoying the rest of her body.

Dajex was stiff. She wanted Xemnas more then anything. She wanted to know what he felt like deep inside her. She wanted to have the pleasure of screaming his name over and over. She wanted him to make her a real woman. She tried to prod him further, hinting towards what she desired.

Xemans felt the vibrations on his shaft and grunted. He looked down upon his catch and couldn't stand the torture any longer. His experiment had gone on long enough. He pulled his erection out of her mouth much to Dajex's dismay.

"Get up," Xemnas commanded. Dajex stood to face him, only to reach a height right below his chest. She looked up at him puppy-eyed, begging and pleading for him. Xemnas smiled, seeing the she was nothing but his pawn. She was submissive and obedient, just the way he liked it.

"Sit," his voice commanded, gesturing to the desk behind her. Dajex complied and hoped on top sitting cross-legged and lady-like.

"No need for the formalities," Xemnas whispered pushing himself against her body. He took his hand and slid it into her inner thigh, spreading her legs and gently rubbing her.

"Oh…Xemnas," she moaned.

"Spread," Xemnas seductively muttered. Dajex did as she was told. Xemnas positioned himself to strike.

With little warning, Dajex was slammed with the full force of Xemnas. His hot, hard exterior pressed up again the Amalgam. She could feel every warm inch of his shaft inside her. Her entire body was intensely burning with pain and satisfaction. He rammed her hard enough to make the desk shake. She threw her head back giving him full access to her neck. He bit and sucked at her exposed skin like a dog in heat as his wild nature took control of his actions.

Dajex was in a daze. It was all happening so quickly. Every thrust felt like it could rip her apart, and yet she loved the feeling of being subjugated. Xemnas had complete control of her body, her will, and her very soul. His rough hands clawed her back and his dominating thrusts threw away her sense of reality. She belonged to his domain; she belonged to him. She let out a shriek as he forced himself in as deep as he could and rammed her sweet spot over and over, never letting up the pace.

Xemnas was lost inside her. The Superior had never felt such an intense sensation. It burned, it ached, it throbbed but all the combined feelings felt amazing. It was warm, tight, soft, and made him feel intense amounts of pleasure that rushed through his entire body. Xemnas groaned and grunted fiercely keeping a tight grip on the Amalgam, not like she was going anywhere. Yet he craved more. In fact, her craved all of her. He wanted to make her his, and only his. No one in the Organization deserved to have this kind of "distraction" around constantly. Except him of course.

Xemnas grew tired for a moment and pulled out to rest. He sat back down on his chair, sweat gleaming off of his well-built, tan body. Dajex lay on the desk, not having the energy to move or vocalize. She lay there, groaning and pleading for Xemnas to continue his experiment. Xemnas heard her complaints and decided to tease her a bit more.

"So, you want more from me," he beckoned.

"…mnhm…," she struggled out, too dazed to form words.

"Then, beg me to continue, if that's not too hard for you,"

Dajex opened her mouth but all that came out were inaudible noises. She couldn't form words due to her exhaustion.

"Well, spit it out Dajex," Xemnas coaxed.

"…Please…," she managed to word out.

Xemans jumped from his seat and grabbed Dajex's arms. He roughly maneuvered her body until she was bent over the desk face down. He took her wrists in his hand and wrapped her arms around her back. With his other hand he gripped the back of her hair and forcefully pulled her head backwards. He had the rest of his body pushed up against her sandwiching her between him and his desk. Dajex was gasping and moaning from the pain not knowing whether she was to enjoy the grief or fear it. She was scared, for her movement was restricted only to what Xemans would allow. Dajex squirmed underneath him as to find more comfort, but, like a vice grip, she was only held tighter the more she struggled. Xemnas moved his head until his lips were right at her ears. He licked and bit at them making Dajex cringe and pant at his dealings. Simultaneously, he grinded his hips against her, teasing her inner thigh with his manhood. The Amalgam pleaded with her master more, wanting him to end her suffering. She was completely on edge and couldn't take much more of his assault. After a bit more of his torture, Xemnas spoke.

"It seems as though you're in agony, would you like me to end it for you?"

Dajex breathily replied. "Please Superior, I can't take it anymore. I need you, I need more."

Xemnas laughed at her response. She was at his mercy.

"Then let me give you what you so desire," he replied, shoving his member inside of her yet again, only this time, from behind.

The combined sounds of skin clapping, harsh grunting and satisfied moaning rang thought the office. Xemnas forced himself as far as he could inside of her, ramming at her sweet spot over and over. Dajex shrieked as Xemnas plowed into her. She was in rapture, pure delight, as she felt Xemnas's every stroke. Her second nature took her over, and she growled and hissed as she came close to another blissful climax with her lord. She didn't care about any of the pain he has inflicted upon her body or any shame she should feel for submitting herself to such a man. She could only plead and wish for him to let her enjoy his pleasures.

"Oh God, Xemans, Master, I'm so close. Please, please keep going," she cried out.

With that, Xemnas pulled out of her and forcefully pulled her up from the desk. Before Dajex could protest, he slammed her against the wall and gripped her hips. He pulled her down onto his thick shaft and forced into her yet again. Dajex wrapped her bruised arms around Xemnas's neck. She clawed at his back and bit his shoulder, keeping herself from losing her sanity. Xemnas snarled at her actions and rode her as fast as he could. He himself was also seeking release.

Dajex pulled her head away from his neck and caught the golden gaze of her superior. His eyes burned with lust, greed and passion. As she felt herself coming close to her peak she locked her lips onto his, ferociously kissing him as a means of her appreciation. With one final stroke Dajex came, moaning Xemnas's name into the kiss. With this final gesture, Xemans came as well.

Their bodies were shaking fiercely as they remained locked in their kiss. Waves of pleasure ebbed through the both of them as they felt exhaustion taking over them. Xemnas removed himself from the Amalgam and broke the kiss. He stared down upon her for a brief moment before picking up her dazed form. Dajex was in a dream like state and was unable to process anything clearly. All she could do was replay all that had just happened in her head.

Xemnas sat her down on his disheveled desk as he gathered up his Organization uniform as well as Dajex's. Handing her coat to her, he opened up a Corridor and disappeared into the portal. Dajex woke from her daze to see that Xemnas had left her without a word, a treatment she had been used to from the majority of her one-night stands. She shrugged off his rude exit and put her coat back on her, preparing herself to leave and to get mentally prepared for an awkward "I just had sex with my boss" talk with her roommate, Rhaelixia. As she put on her last article of clothing and strode towards the exit, she heard the sound of a portal opening behind her. She turned her head to see her recent fling behind her, his golden eyes burning like fire in her heart, or lack there of.

"Dajex, where are you going," Xemnas asked harshly, acting like his usual self. Dajex figured that he would be this way with her. She was nothing more then a toy for the other members to play around with, and figured she should act as such after they were one playing with her. She didn't mind her place among the Organization, for it wasn't everyday a woman could enjoy the pleasures of different men with no strings attached; plus, since she lacked a heart, she never had hurt feelings afterwards. Still, the times she was able to pretend to feel were stolen from her, and both times by the orders of this same Nobody who stood behind her.

"I was on my way to my room, Superior. I figured that you were done 'playing our game'," Dajex replied calmly. "I'll go straight to my quarters and won't let anybody know of this…incident?" She guessed it was called that.

"You will not be returning to your room tonight," Xemnas stated.

Dajex paused.

"I won't?"

"No, you will be staying in my quarters tonight."

She turned around to face Xemnas.

"But Superior, why not? Aren't you finished with me? What else do you want?"

"What I desire is you in my lodgings this evening."

Dajex was taken aback at Xemnas's sudden proclamation. She never thought that he would be so direct with her.

"There is something about you that is different then the rest of the members. I have never experienced such a deep connection with another member," Xemnas began to explain.

"_You mean you've never slept with any of the members. Clears up those suspicions about Saix I had,"_ Dajex thought to herself.

"You are much stronger then you believe, Dajex. You have the ability to not only transform yourself, but transform the minds of others to do your bidding."

"_He means I am really good at seducing people,"_ she continued in thought.

"I wish to further our experiments, to understand your powers better and hone them, for use in the Organization."

"_What am I now, The Transforming Temptress?"_

"Come Dajex," Xemnas beaconed as he turned back into the Corridor. Dajex sighed, not because she had to go with Xemnas, not because she was beyond exhaustion of this "experiment" but because she was frustrated. She couldn't figure out who had won the second round of are you nervous.

* * *

And complete! I tried my best to keep Xemnas in character as much as possible, but I had to add in my own personal take to his charter, considering he's a Nobody that has no true emotions. I hope it's not too OOC for him. Anytime I gave him "feelings" I modeled them after Terra and Master Xehanort as to make it more believable.

I will come back and edit the story in the future, to change any flawed writing and such. But this story is finished and I won't be adding any more. I may do another XemnasxDajex lemon in the future, upon request, but this is the only sex scene I had planned for them in Organization-Failure.

Also, for the sake of my improvement, I'll be happy to take requests on any other Organization pairings for practice. I do not write yuri or yaoi because I have no idea how to write a scene between same sex couples, and I'd fail. Which leaves either Larxene, Xion or Dajex with any of the male members XD;.

I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
